1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data transmission, and, more particularly, to data transmission devices and image sensor systems using the data transmission devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, an electronic device employs a data bus to establish a communication configuration among the components in the electronic device. Increasing the transmission capacity and operating speed of the electronic device leads to demands for reducing the power consumption during the internal data transmission.
Conventional data transmission methods can be categorized into, for example, single-ended signaling methods and differential signaling methods. The differential signaling methods are widely used for high speed transmission because the methods can reduce the common mode signals and perform data transmission using signals having a small voltage swing. Typically, the differential signaling methods require transmitters, such as current mode drivers, and receivers, such as sense amplifiers, that have relatively high power consumption.
In recent years, the increasing demand for high resolution in multimedia data (e.g., image data) has led to the development of various types of CMOS devices (e.g., image sensor devices) capable of transmitting image data at high speeds. In a conventional configuration adopting low-voltage signaling methods such as the differential signaling methods, transmitters are controlled to output the respective column data signals during the predetermined time periods so that a large amount of column data signals is transmitted using a single pair of transmission lines. That is, during each of the predetermined time periods, only one of the column signals may be transmitted through the single transmission line. In general, the performance of signal transmission depends on various factors such as resistance, parasitic capacitance of transmission wires, etc. When long wires having relatively high resistance are employed by CMOS circuits to transmit data signals, transmission delays may be significantly affected by the resistance and the capacitance of the long wires.